nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Archive
Arsjief Christian Party? Ummm sound center-right as you said before, here would be a another fictional member for that party - Alexey Hovlouchuk - the party sounds like a good idea!Marcus Villanova 14:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :For now I'm keeping LD (LOWIA) :) A.t.m. there are more important things to do than splitting up the political parties again :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Dear fellow Member of the Congress We need your help to define the authorities of the Governors and the Congress. As our King said, "It will be the largest constitutional reform we have ever had, but it will be one in the right direction: that of democracy and legal simplification." Many people want a state reform, but have a different opinion on it. Dimitri and OWTB lately made a compromise, that has already been "approved" by the leader of the Neo-Marxists, the leader of the Waldeners and by the majority of the Liberal Congressmen. I suggest we try to work that plan out, together, or at least discuss the whole subject in the First Chamber. --Bucurestean 15:15, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Arşiveren bitte Îţi place noua mea semnătură? :P --> BoUCU 14:10, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think you're asking him if he likes your new signature. Am I right? (Italian kicked in: Ti piace mia nuova firma?) 15:15, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Ich zöl 'm earsjief (delicious that "ea" combination which is pronounced exactly like "a" :P) bringe. Dien nuuj handjteikening vèltj miensj! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:30, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::@Yuri: Yup, it's easy :P @OWTB: Ce? BoUCU 17:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Btw, non c'è "ti piaci la mia ..." ? BoUCU 17:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Acum înţeleg, mersi pentru compliment :P --BoUCU 17:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Gaer gezag jónk. Btw, I've still forgotten to archive this page :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Am văzut :P --BoUCU 17:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Bine frate, atunci permite-mi să-mi schimb semnătura, stai să vezi. --BoUCU 17:23, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Aşa? --> --BOuCU 17:24, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ich 'n leef :P Ich staon dir haer. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Am făcut-o deja, eşti orb? --BOuCU 17:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Doe bös verrök :P I'ven't given ye permizzione, lad! :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Să moară calu' haha, a minţi este un păcat :( --BOuCU 17:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Doe bös valsj èn benuueds taming, drómb höbbe 'ch beslaote dit nieëderig buut óp mir enöm :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Cât primesc pe oră? :P --BOuCU 17:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Bekómme?? Nieks ebekóm! :D Doe mós tale! (6) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Şpagă, mită? :P --BOuCU 17:46, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Jao, dè eer :P Meh noe, gank emir zie. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:48, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: Cum să pleci mă, nu ştii că vreau să-ţi spun ceva important, extraordinar, imposibil de frumos, acum de mult timp? Este vorba despre... noi BOuCU 17:52, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Wèn?? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: Încă nu ţi-am povestit că aseară o vedeam pe mă-ta în dormitor... BOuCU 17:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::: :O Nein? Wiezoea, wèn?? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::: Pe capra ta nu o cheamă 'mă-ta'? Am mângâiat-o :P --BOuCU 17:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Nein, doot mie maerke :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:01, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::: Aşa mă cheamă şi pe mine! :P Ce coincidenţă! --BOuCU 18:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mss 'n raovoe mid 'm den? :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Plăcerea e a mea :P --BOuCU 18:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Dang. Meh noe zwèrke 'ch 'm. Slâ frate! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Pupici, poponarule haha --BOuCU 18:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, la mia. There are some cases were you can drop it but I'm quite sure this isn't one of them. 05:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Mio fratello, mio padre, mia madre... --Bucu 12:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I never was very good at grammar/spelling because all those rules contradicted my (obviously poor) feeling for language. Also all those crazy exceptions never made sense to me, it seemed like they've pulled those ones out of ... not a very proper way to say this but anyway, I'm just not very good with languages. 12:47, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Linguists need a job too, so that's okay 12:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think linguists made language that incoherent on purpose, so we would always need them. 12:55, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Linguists describe language, they don't invent it :) 12:59, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't believe you, it's all one big conspiracy and you... you, you are a part of it! That's it, I can see it clearly know! Linguists all over the world giggling in the shadows when little children cry over there disappointing results after a spelling test. And then, out of emotion and pain - oh how their innocent souls are tormented - they will consume mass-produced cookies by . Of course they will all become obese and addicted to sugar and they shall die a painful atherosclerosis-induced death before they can even become ten. But the linguists don't care, because they will all have their luxe-resort with two three! swimming pools (of which one is always heated) on the Côte d'Azur paid for with bloody cookie-share money! 13:45, May 21, 2010 (UTC)